The present disclosure relates to radiation detection systems, and more particularly a portable radiation detection system that can detect gamma-ray radiation and identify radiation generating radioisotopes.
Nuclear and radiological terrorism, which includes attacks utilizing nuclear or radiological devices or direct attacks upon nuclear facilities, is a real and growing threat. As a result, nuclear and radiological security remains a top priority for the United States and other countries.
Portable radiation detecting devices include Spectroscopic Personal Radiation Detectors (SPRDs) and Radiation Isotopic Identification Devices (RIIDs). These devices are configured to meet the standards for such devices as defined by the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) and accredited by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI). Also included are spectroscopic backpack devices, which can be carried by a user in a backpack configuration and detect gamma-ray radiation and identify radiation generating radionuclides.
RIIDs are handheld devices that typically vary in weight from less than three pounds to greater than five pounds. RIIDs detect gamma-ray radiation and provide information about radiation strength as well as gamma-ray spectroscopic information. The gamma-ray spectroscopic information is analyzed by an analysis software to read the spectrographic “fingerprint” of radiation produced in order to identify the gamma-ray emitting radionuclides present in the object under examination. RIIDs are often equipped with neutron detectors.
SPRDs are small devices that can be worn by an operator (e.g. on the belt or in the pocket). SPRDs detect gamma-ray radiation and provide information about radiation strength as well as gamma-ray spectroscopic information. The gamma-ray spectroscopic information may be used to provide identification of radionuclides. SPRDs may also be equipped with neutron detectors. The SPRD is in a smaller format than the RIID and has a correspondingly smaller detector, and thus, has a limited sensitivity when compared to a RIID.
Spectroscopic backpacks are devices that are installed in a backpack configuration and are worn by users. Spectroscopic backpacks detect gamma-ray radiation and provide information about radiation strength as well as gamma-ray spectroscopic information. Spectroscopic backpacks perform the same functions as RIIDs but typically range in weight from less than ten pounds up to twenty-five pounds or more. With a larger gamma-ray spectroscopic detector, a spectroscopic backpack can provide a better sensitivity to detect radiation than RIIDs. Spectroscopic backpacks are often equipped with neutron detectors.
In addition to the use in the field of nuclear and radiological terrorism (Homeland Security), RIIDs may also be used for other radiation measurement applications, such as nuclear power plants, border control (border police), cargo inspection, emergency response, nuclear medicine, metal reprocessing, and more.
Conventional RIIDs deploy a “one box” system approach. In such an approach the system includes a radiation detection subsystem(s), which detects radiation and generates digital data of radiation, and a data processing subsystem(s), which processes the data generated by the radiation detection subsystem(s). The design of such a radiation detection subsystem(s) requires expertise in radiation measurement instrumentation. The data processing subsystem(s) is often configured to provide a user interface, means for communication, and/or a visual display of data. As such, the data processing subsystem(s) may include components such as a display(s), digital processing unit(s), data storage unit(s), keypads, control devices, communication unit(s), and other necessary components to support system operation.
Thus, manufacturers of such “one-box” RIID systems are required to integrate individual components and subsystems to enable necessary functions within a “one-box” system. However, the current market size for RIID systems is only measured in hundreds of units per year. Therefore, the “one-box” RIID systems do not have the scale of manufacture to drive cost-effective designs for powerful computing, display, and communication features. Further, ruggedness, portability, improved and standardized connection to computer systems, computing power to enable enhanced algorithms for better radiation detection and radionuclide identification, enhanced and standardized communications, standardized and user-friendly user interface and controls are highly desirable characteristics for these instruments. Therefore, there is a need for an affordable RIID system including improved user interface, computing and communication functions.